1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meter installation system and more particularly pertains to placing a measuring device in a flow of undesirable liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of metering systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, metering systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of placing devices in undesirable orientations through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,747 issued Jul. 24, 2001, to Carson et al. is entitled remote installation method and tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,921 issued Dec. 2, 1975, to Woo is entitled method and apparatus for measuring sewer sedimentation infiltration and flow. U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,933 issued Feb. 18, 1930, to Goodman is entitled expansion plug for pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,864 issued Oct. 22, 1974, to Riegel et al. discloses a stopping apparatus for pipe lines. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,899 issued Mar. 3, 1970, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,578 issued May 20, 1969, both to Caperton disclose a manhole brace for sewer rod guide tube.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a meter installation system that allows placing a measuring device in a flow of undesirable liquid.
In this respect, the meter installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing a measuring device in a flow of undesirable liquid.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved meter installation system which can be used for placing a measuring device in a flow of undesirable liquid. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.